1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multidirectional controller and a multidirectional controlling device using the multidirectional controller. Specifically, the present invention relates to a multidirectional controller which is manipulated in horizontal (circumferential) and vertical directions with respect to a surface of a main substrate of the controller. The multidirectional controlling device is used, for example, as a controlling device for a portable electronic apparatus, a pointing device for a personal computer or a remote controller for various electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a controlling device for a portable electronic apparatus or the like includes a controller which is manipulated in a direction horizontal to a surface of a main substrate of the controller. Hereinafter, a conventional controller will be described.
In a conventional controller, a rotational electronic part with a control knob is soldered to one end of a main substrate. Electric signals output from the rotational electronic part are led to a connecting terminal via a line pattern provided on the main substrate. The electric signals are then transmitted through a flexible substrate connected to the connecting terminal, and to a circuit of an apparatus including the controller.
However, such a conventional controller is controlled only in directions horizontal to the main substrate of the apparatus.